Secrets
by elyon14340
Summary: The Captain and the Navigator have a secret, and the Cook wants to find out what is it.
1. Whispers

**A/N:** I've read an SxN fic under Luffy's innocent eyes, and how he reacted to it. So I thought, why not write an LxNxS fic? And here it is. It somehow includes Robin… Dedications? Oh well, this is for my friend, who just got heart-broken on our Christmas Party. Haha, cheer up, will ya? Before I forget, the ship is still Going Merry, it's not yet Thousand Sunny. Anyway, let's go on with it.

It was another peaceful day at the Going Merry. No storms, no strong winds, no giant Sea Kings, everything was just… _peaceful_.

And there's goes Sanji again with his Special Ladies' Snacks Delivery. Sanji handed out another cup of coffee to Robin, which she gladly accepted, making the cook twirl in happiness. And he hands out his Special Nami-san Juice to Nami, who smiled and just told him to place it on the side table.

As for the others, Luffy was bugging Chopper while he makes new sets of Rumble Balls, Usopp was inventing some kind of new invention again, and Zoro… obviously he was sleeping.

Nami found herself uncomfortable with the love cook's presence, the others heard her pleading for him to give her and Robin a moment by themselves. In other words, as Usopp commented, she wants Sanji to go away.

Sanji bows in a gentlemanly gesture, and does her request with his heart slightly hurt. However, before he completely entered the kitchen, before his foot completely left the deck, he heard his dear Nami-san's voice calling the captain's attention.

Sanji heard her say, "Luffy…" Which made both him and the captain turn their heads to the navigator and the archaeologist's direction. As she called his name, she also signaled for him to come over.

Now, Sanji thought Luffy might just ask why or just stare at Nami and await her reason. But surprisingly, Luffy stood up and left Chopper to his work. And he went to Nami and Robin's spot.

When he reached their place, finally (for Sanji) he asks "Why? What is it?"

The love cook saw the navigator look around before she pulled the captain closer to her as she whispered something in his ear.

He (admits that he) also saw her make a keen smile as she did the whispering.

After a few minutes of making silent talk, Nami finally lifts her head up, and looks at Luffy. Luffy paused for a while, as if thinking about what Nami just told him.

When he finally understood it, Luffy then leans forward, and this time he was the one who did the whispering. The both of them were so close, if somebody would push Luffy he would fall right on top of Nami.

Sanji saw Nami listening very carefully, and after a few moments she made a smile.

Luffy finished talking, and the both of them nod at each other. Sanji thought he saw his Robin-chan giggle, but when he looked at her she was just looking at the two.

Then suddenly, the young navigator pushes the captain away, saying, "Why don't you go back to your own business now that you already know what was it?" and she laughed.

Luffy stumbled and when he got his balance back he laughed too, as he went to the direction of the sleeping swordsman.

Then Robin continues reading her latest archaeology book, while Nami continues reading the newspaper.

And everything went back to normal.

Now as the time for the cook to enter the kitchen and think out loud:

"What did Nami-san whisper to Luffy that somehow concerns Robin-chan too?"

The day might be normal, but not for Sanji.

**A/N: **If you expect this to be a SaNa fic, then you're wrong, for I'm a LuNa fan. XD

Anyway, I'll continue this next time, when I felt like it. I still have to edit the other chapter drafts. R&R…


	2. A Little Chat

A/N: Oh I'm so sorry for the super late update… I was so busy, projects here, projects there, and group performances! And now, Chapter 2 of Secrets! (The X here shows the divisions, by the way)

XXX

A little chat

What happened a few weeks ago kept the love cook awake during the wee hours of the morning. He spent the days after 'that' smoking all night, thinking about what happened.

He was curious, he wondered what it was about. Of all people, why Luffy? And worse, even his Robin-chan was included in the little story.

After a few nights of lack of sleep, Sanji finally decided to ask the one who knows about it. No, not Nami. She might think he's not respecting her, or worse, she might say 'None of your business'.

He decided to ask the captain about the matter. And his chance came one night he was on deck.

XXX

Sanji heard footsteps behind him while he was smoking on deck. He decided not to look at the person, and wait for him/her to reach his place.

He was welcomed by the smell of hay, and he already knew who it was. He smiled. The opportune moment!

"Yo, Sanji…" was the first thing the 17 year-old captain said.

Sanji faced him and immediately told him what he would like to tell him for a long time.

"What did Nami-san tell you that day that somehow includes Robin-chan too?" he asked and stared at the innocent-looking boy.

"What? Oh, that…" and Luffy laughed.

"What is it, don't keep me waiting Luffy!" he was now angry, the fact that he is now smiling when he remembered makes him annoyed.

"Nah, I don't want Nami to punch me!" and he laughed again.

"It's a secret between you two, isn't it?" Sanji stared at sea. 'I admit,' he thought 'I'm kinda jealous of this moron…'

"Haha! Ask her, I wonder if she'll tell you! Or ask Robin, she knows too!" Luffy said happily.

'Now, that wasn't a very good suggestion…' Sanji said to himself.

Luffy started to leave, but stopped for a moment when he head the cook call him.

"One more time, what was it?" He dared ask for one last time.

Luffy faced him, and tilted his head to the side.

And he winked.

XXX

The captain was gone, and Sanji kicked the small container that lay by his side.

His wink made him even more jealous of him, Sanji wished he was Luffy.

'Oh well, I'll know soon…' he thought.

XXX

"You'd rather not know, Cook-san. Believe me." Robin whispered after she saw and heard the whole thing.

XXX

A/N: I know it's short, and it's not that good. Don't blame me, I had exponents all over my head because of those factoring strategies…

Reviews are love, people.


End file.
